Como Cuatro Gotas de Agua
by Gingana
Summary: Cuatro personalidades, muy semejantes entre sí, crean una amistad algo rara y divertida. Gon y Ginga planean una cita doble en la cual podrán disfrutar ellos y sus parejas; sin embargo, algo parece salir mal, y todo recae en una frase, una desaparición, y ahora, una búsqueda implacable. ¡Fic-regalo para Sakura9801! CrossOver/Shonen-ai/Yaoi


**¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas Sakura9801, qué los cumplas feeeliz~!**

**Yo- ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay~! ¡Aquí vengo con una nueva idea, y esta está totalmente dedicada a mi amiga Andy!**

**Dashie- ¡Yo digo las nuevas aclaraciones!**

**/ Inicio-fin flashback.**

"" **Frases o palabras a destacar.**

**«» Pensamientos.**

—**Diálogos.**

**Todos- ¡Ojalá y sea de tu agrado!**

**Yo- y antes que todo, esto iba a ser un One-shot, pero viendo que iba a hacerse bastante largo, va a ser un shor-fic :D**

**¡Disfruten aquellos que se atrevan a leer mi primer CrossOver!**

* * *

**Como Cuatro Gotas de Agua**

—En qué nos hemos metido…

—Oh vamos… ¡admite que es divertido!

—Lo haría… ¡si supiera que tenemos manera de salir de aquí!

—Ah… ¿es por eso?— Sonrió— ya verás que nos vendrán a buscar.

—No después de lo que le dije…—agachó su cabeza— nunca me perdonará…

El moreno notó que por más charla que le diera, su amigo de brillantes cabellos rojizos, seguiría culpándose por lo sucedido horas atrás—. Ginga…

—Gon…—sintió como una lágrima dejaba un rastro húmedo en su rostro—. ¿Y si no vuelvo a verlo? Y si… ¿y si no puedo pedirle perdón… por aquellas palabras?

El propietario de los ojos marrones abrazó a su compañero— ya encontraremos la forma, tú tranquilo—. _«Aunque… yo también… quiero salir lo antes posible de aquí…»_

Por un pequeño agujero, dos hombres con máscaras miraban y reían. Eran algo obesos, pero sucios y desagradables al hablar.

_«Kyouya… cuánto lo siento…»._ Se lamentaba_ «sólo quiero… volver a estar en tus brazos… una vez más…»._

_«Killua…»._ El más chico cerró sus ojos y abrazó sus rodillas _«ayúdanos… por favor…»._

.

.

Sin embargo, algunos se preguntarán, ¿qué rayos pasó? Bueno, permítanle contarles desde el principio.

El sol brillaba, una bonita mañana de otoño se alzaba en la ciudad de Beycity; las personas caminaban tranquilas sin apuro, los niños jugaban con sus Beyblade, apostaban y se divertían.

—Nee Killua… ¿qué es eso?— Un niño de piel y cabellos morenos señalaba a los niños que reían a carcajadas—. Parece una especia de… juego.

— ¿Y se supone que yo debo saber?— Su mejor amigo caminaba con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza—. También es mi primera vez aquí…

—Tal vez sabías— reprimió en un puchero—. ¡¿Vamos a ver?!

El jovenzuelo de azulinos ojos abrió un poco sus ojos para contestar, pero la persona a su lado ya se había ido corriendo hacia donde parecía, la diversión era más llamativa—. ¡He-hey! ¡Gon! ¡No me dejes aquí!

No muy lejos de allí, dos jóvenes de edades algo mayores se acercaban; uno reía y el otro sonreía sereno.

— ¡Y y entonces…!—Notó como el peliverde tenía su mirada clavada en él, sus manos estaban escondidas en sus bolsillos; aunque no por ser tímidas justamente. Deshizo la risa y lo miró burlón— ¿y ahora? ¿Acaso tengo otro trozo de hamburguesa en mi rostro?—Comenzó a sacudirse el rostro— ¡¿por qué no me dijiste antes!?

—Idiota—tomó su barbilla con su dedo índice, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al ajeno— que te esté mirando, no significa que tengas restos de comida.

—A-ah…—tragó pesadamente y sonrió avergonzado— ¿Y-y entonces…? ¿Por qué me-me estas mi-miran-?

En un rápido movimiento, sus distancias se acortaron en un fugaz beso por parte del signo de Leo—. Si te miro, es porque me pareces lindo.

—…—Su rostro enrojeció tanto como sus cabellos— ¡K-Kyouya! ¡N-No frente a los ni-niños!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?—Se alejó y adoptó su arrogante postura— ¿acaso no quieres que todos vean que tu novio es también la persona que te venció en el último torneo?

— ¡N-No es eso!—Sacudió sus brazos en señal de negación— ¡y-y ya te dije qu-que jugar se-semidesnudo no es justo!

—Ah, no lo sé— sonrió— gané, no importa con qué métodos.

— ¡Kyooouyaaa!—Ante éste último llamado, el dueño de los zafiros por ojos no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, era inevitable; en verdad amaba a ese idiota, y lo amaba demasiado.

—Admite que era una buena vista— y también, amaba molestar su inocencia.

— ¡Ba-basta!—Se cruzó de brazos y bufó. _«Estúpido Kyouya… ¡te aprovechas de tu físico!» _Un pequeño sonrojo adornó su cara.

— ¿Ves? Aún sigues fantaseando con éste cuerpo— se señaló a sí mismo y sonrió triunfante—. Ginga… ¿Qué no te esperaba ese amigo tuyo de internet?

— ¿A-Ah?—Se avergonzó al ver en lo que pensaba, pero pronto recordó la verdadera razón por la cual habían ido hasta el parque—. ¡Es cierto! ¡Gon!—Sonrió y tomó la mano del peliverde— ¡vamos, antes de que socialice con media ciudad!

Kyouya lo siguió, si era por él, lo podía hacer sonrojar todas las veces que quisiera; pero de vez en cuando, necesitaba esa sonrisa, que al verla juraría escuchar pájaros y ver su cara iluminarse. _«Idiota… y pensar que el sólo hecho de verte sonreír… alegra mis días»._

.

.

— ¡Killua mira! ¡Esto se llama "Beyblade"! ¡¿No es genial?!—De un tirón lo atrajo para que pudiera ver mejor—. ¡Deberíamos probarlo y…!

Killua lo escuchaba, hasta que pronto pudo ver una extraña cabellera roja alzarse por sobre las cabezas de todos.

—Gon…—lo interrumpió, no porque no fuera interesante escucharlo (aunque eso del Bey… ¡lo que sea! Lo estaba hartando un poco), sino porque en cierto momento, éste le había dicho que quien buscaban, tenía los cabellos de ese color—. ¿No es ese tu amigo _cibernético_?—Hizo mueca graciosa para referirse a que su amigo se había familiarizado bastante con ese tema, tanto, que hasta ahora terminaban visitando a un amigo por culpa del vendito aparato llamado _computador_.

— ¡Oh!—Exclamó emocionado— ¡sí! ¡Es él!—Tomó la mano de Killua y fue corriendo hacia donde ambos jóvenes caminaban, la gran masa de gente en la cual ahora estaban atrapados—. ¡Ginga! ¡Ginga!

— ¿Oíste eso?—Elevó su cabeza para ver mejor entre todo el malón.

—No…—dijo tranquilo.

—Juro que escuché a alguien decir mi nombre.

—Es muy probable, después de todo, todos quieren saber qué sucedió que en medio de nuestra batalla, un hilillo de sangre descendía por tu nariz…

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡¿F-Fue muy no-notorio?!

— ¡Gin-!—El moreno logró salir — ¡…ga!

— ¡¿…eh?! ¡Gon!—Ginga corrió para ayudar a que se levantara— ¿e-estás bien?

—Hehe… ¡claro!—Miró hacia atrás— em… ¿Killua?

— ¡Puaj!—De una forma un tanto graciosa, el albino salió disparado de allí, con lo que parecía ser una marca de un taco en su trasero—. ¡Ya le dije que fue el viejo pervertido de al lado suyo!—Se levantó y sacudió sus ropas— rayos… ¿es que siempre ancianas quieren golpearme?

—Y éste… debe ser Killua…—inquirió divertido el chico de ojos color oro— ¡es genial que hayan podido venir!

— ¡Yay! ¡Claro que sí!—Tras eso, ambos se abrazaron con notable cariño; pareciera que se conocían de toda la vida, sin embargo, unos pocos meses de charla por una red social, había sido suficiente.

Por otro lado, los jóvenes excluidos tenían otro dilema.

—Se ve tan…—mientras Killua se acercaba, ambos recitaban las mismas palabras—…lindo…—. Y sus rostros se coloreaban ligeramente.

—Hey… no me vengan con que ambos se van a enfermar—Gon se separó primero y los señaló— ¡ambos están completamente rojos!

El Zoldyck y el Tategami se miraron mutuamente, abriendo sus ojos curiosamente semejantes en color— e-eh…

— ¿Saben? Ahora que lo noto…—Ginga se acercó a Kyouya y señaló sus colmillos, por su parte, Gon levantó los labios de Killua y dejó ver los mismo, pero un poco más pequeños.

— ¡Ambos tienen colmillos!—Exclamaron divertidos.

Tras ese incómodo momento, los demás no se hicieron rogar. Fueron a sentarse a un lugar cerca de allí, y más o menos, ésta fue su tarde: _"¡Killua y Kyouya tiene los mismos rasgos de gato!" "¡Killua y Kyouya empiezan con K y Gon y Ginga con G!" "¡Killua y Kyouya tienen los mismos ojos azules!" "¡Killua y Kyouya…!" "¡Killua y Kyouya…!"_

—Alto alto—ambos se miraron notándose que dijeron lo mismo, tras eso, Killua fue el que continuó—. Nosotros no somos los únicos con cosas parecidas.

—Claramente—siguió el peliverde— ¿acaso no notan cierto… _parecido_ entre ustedes?

Gon y Ginga se miraron e inspeccionaron con la mirada, hasta sonreír, mirar a sus compañeros y decir— nada en absoluto.

.

.

—Así que ustedes dos también son parejita eh… interesante—Kyouya masajeaba su barbilla pensativo—. Quién diría que ahora se tienen relaciones desde tan chicos…

—Nos llevan dos años…—Killua rodó los ojos— qué arrogante eres con tan solo diecisiete años…

—Ni hablar de ti con catorce…—ambos soltaron una irónica risa—. Como sea, me imagino que al menos ambos conservan su inocencia…

—Eh…—un carmín se posó en las mejillas del albino— bueno…

.

— ¡¿EHHHH?!—El pelirojo abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo— ¡¿d-de verdad?!

—Ehehe… bueno sí… ¡yo nunca miento!—Aseguró orgulloso— y mucho menos a mis amigos.

—Es que... ¡es que no puedo creerlo!—Tomó su frente y miró de arriba a abajo a Gon—. ¡S-Son niños!

—…Ginga…—éste le sonrió algo obvio— no me dirás que ustedes dos nunca…

— ¡Ya ya!—Se cubrió el rostro con su larga bufanda—. Mn… sí, sí lo hicimos, ¡pero…! ¡No a su edad!—El ojimarrón esperó calmado, hasta que la última y repetitiva frase volvió a salir de sus labios—. ¡SON NIÑOS!

Comenzó a reír— ¡ya se ya se! No hace falta que lo repitas…—guiñó un ojo coqueto y puso su dedo en sus labios—. No le digas a Killua que te conté, suele enojarse cada vez que hago algo que lo avergüence—. Sonrió divertido— pero, ¡me encanta hacerlo! Se ve muy lindo sonrojado, hehe.

_«Creo que…»_ Sonrió y relajó su mirada _«en verdad, tenemos un parecido muy fuerte…»_

Por su parte, sus parejas se encaminaban hacia ellos.

—Oye, gatito—Tategami sonrió y no quitó su vista del suelo —límpiate la sangre que cae de tu nariz, recuerda que está mi presa allí también.

—Já-Já, qué gracioso—volteó para limpiarse con un movimiento tan rápido que ni Kyouya pudo notar, claro... eso pensaba él—. Y tú, gatote, quítate la baba de los colmillos, si quieres refresco tu memoria— señaló— ése es mi juguete preferido, y no lo comportado con nadie.

Ambos se sonrieron, una sonrisa triunfal, pero suficientemente autoritaria como para ehercer sus dominios sobre las personitas que platicaban frente a ellos.

—Me caes bien, gatito—admitió.

—Y tú a mí, gatote—sonrió.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Vengan vengan!—Gon invitó a que se apresuraran— ¡Ginga y yo tuvimos una espléndida idea!

.

— ¿Una… cita doble?—Musitaron en un murmullo.

— ¡Sí! ¡¿No es una grandiosa idea?!—El moreno extendió sus brazos emocionado—. ¡Ginga con Kyouya y yo con Killua!

—Vamos… ¡será divertido!—El ojimiel acompañó con una triste mirada hacia su pareja— hazlo Kyouya… ¡por mí!

—Killua… —el albino miró fijamente los ojos de su amigo— di que siiiiii…. ¡Di que sí di que sí!

Y tras unos cuantos minutos de plegarias, al fin, ambos jóvenes dieron el "_sí_". **(1)**

— ¡Genial! ¡La pasaremos muy bien, se los prometo!—El chico de ropas verdes dio un salto y abrazó al peliverde— ¡lo _re_ prometo!— Rió.

Kyouya correspondió a duras penas la muestra de afecto, por suerte, un celoso _gatito_ interrumpió la escena.

—Bueno bueno, suficiente cariño—lo tomó por el brazo y terminó por abrazarle la cintura; Gon quedó mirando hacia el otro par.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana—Ginga sonrió y se levantó, mientras el ojiazul lo imitaba y tomaba su mano—. ¡Suerte chicos!

— ¡Adiós!—Despidió el moreno, para luego tomar y besar una de las manos del de tez más clara—. Qué celoso Killua…

Éste esperó hasta el resto se haya ido, y besó su mejilla— ¿hay algún problema con eso?

—Nop— sonrió y le dedicó un dulce y corto beso— pero sé más amable la próxima…

Bufó— trataré…

.

.

—Menos mal que no tenía planes para mañana—Kyouya caminaba con una mano en su bolsillo, y otra sujetando al pelirojo.

—Oh vamos, te gustará, estoy seguro—apenado, agachó su cabeza.

—…—Pasaron unos minutos.

— ¿Kyo…?—Ginga estaba ahora acorralado contra una pared, lejos de su ubicación anterior—. ¿Q-Qué…?

—No te hagas el tonto—tomó bruscamente su barbilla con su mano—bien sé que no lo eres.

—N-No entendí a qué t-te refieres…—volteó, pero a la fuerza volvió a mirar los penetrantes zafiros.

—Vamos, admite que cuando ése niño me abrazó, sentiste celos—sonrió y acercó su rostro, respirando sobre los labios del joven Hagane.

—Y-Yo… no…—el color subió a su cara, y cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

—Dilo.

—Y-Yo…—titubeó— e-estaba… un poquitito… ce-celoso…

Tategami sonrió— ¿un "poquitito"?—Notó que Ginga no respondía, pero ya había sido suficiente para él—. Tu rostro te delata.

—N-No me juzgues—abrió un poco sus ojos— tonto…

—Idiota— unió sus labios en un feroz beso, al cual tanto el pelirojo como él los llenaba por dentro, tanto, ¡tanto!

—Te amo, ¡y-y deja de avergonzarme!—Se quejó, Kyouya rió y volvió a besarlo.

—Yo también te amo— besó uno de los mechones que caían por su rostro—y no puedo… te ves demasiado lindo como para dejar de hacerlo.

—Mn…—suspiró y sonrió, quedándose abrazados por un rato largo, para luego dirigirse hacia la casa en donde dormirían.

.

.

—Killua.

— ¿Mhm?

—Te amo~.

— ¡G-GON!—Demasiado tarde, unos dulces y tibios labios atraparon los suyos.

—Hehe, te ves lindo sonrojado, ¿te había dicho eso?

—Idiota… sólo duérmete—tomó las sábanas y acurrucó al moreno en su pecho.

Gon sonrió y se tapó con ellas, abrazó el torso del albino y cerró sus ojos.

—Gon…

— ¿Qué pasa Killua?

—Yo… también te amo…—ocultó su rostro en los cabellos del moreno y cerró por fin sus ojos—…mucho…

El pequeño Freecss sonrió, no despegó sus ojos, y al fin, cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Yo- *estirándose* ¡Yosh! **

**Dashie- vaga…**

**Yo- *con una venita remarcada* voy a ignorar eso… ¡Bien! ¿Qué les pareció? O más bien, ¿qué te pareció? Te prometo que voy a finalizarlo antes de empezar mis clases, si no ya parecerá más un encargo que un regalo e_e**

**Niwa- sin mencionar que te tientas mientras escribes…**

**Yo- ¡Es que es que…! Muero de risa al escribir como platican, ¡de verdad! (1) Parecen que se van a casar, ¿no? xD**

**Dashie- ¿Y Gon?**

**Yo- ah, no comentará ésta historia :3 vendrá recién para el final, y hablando de eso, éste fic no va a ser TAAAAN largo, no sé cuántos capítulos serán pero no creo superen a los 6, incluso mucho menos.**

**¿Todos los personajes se parecen más de lo que creen? ¿Gon y Killua serían buenos en el Beyblade? ¿Kyouya debería ponerse ropa para beybatallar? Todo eso y más, en los reviews que sé que me dejarán :D**

**Todos- ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Sayonaraaa~!**


End file.
